Female Death Match!
by The-Shadow
Summary: WOmen and Blodd, can you ask for more? I would have put this under "tv shows" but there was no place for it. So you get to read it from here. r/r please!


Welcome to another episode to blood, drugs, and beautiful women ( can't go wrong there) with FEAMLE DEATH MATCH .  
I am your host Alex with my co-host Broderick.   
We have a very exciting fight tonight between two very attractive models, Tyra Banks and Rebecca Romjin Stamos. Both decided to have a change in life style and get into the motion picture business.   
Tyra Banks is a personal favorite of mine. She has done many modeling jobs, but mostly for "Victoria's Secrets". Tyra decided to have a life change and go into Movies. She has made two flops ("Love Stinks" and "Life Size") and is in the new movie "Coyote Ugly". When Stamos goes into one movie and makes it really big ("X-men"), Ms. Banks was not pleased. She wrote a nasty hate letter to Stamos and the fight began. Rebecca Romjin Stamos is another beautiful creature, and has done jobs all over. The studios offered her a part in "X-Men" and she accepted. When she received a hate letter from Tyra Banks, Mrs. Stamos was very offended. She challenged Banks to a match, and here we are today.   
It will be a great fight. Don't you think so Broderick.  
  
Oh yes, the two exquisite bodies… I mean women are going to fight off fair and square. This has been one of the greatest turn outs for a death match. It is mainly male population, but that surprises no one. Especially when they are both dressed in skin tight body suits (and that's not the only suit that's getting thight around here). And look, even John Stamos has turned out for the match, since he is Rebecca's husband.   
Our special ref will be another bug name in the modeling business, Cindy Crawford.  
Crawford: I want a fight with action. None of this wimpy girl stuff. You both had to bitchy to make it big in this business, so use it to good use. Begin at the sound of the bell.   
(bing)   
And that's the bell. The two girls are circling each other. Both have evil looks of hate on their faces. I have not seen hate this bad from beautiful women since Neve Campbell and Jennifer Love Hewitt fought, to see who was the better homicidal maniac fighter. Banks makes a dive at Stamos, but she doges easily. While Banks is trying to get up, Stamos pile drives her. Banks looks hurt and Stamos goes in for another one. Oh, but at the last moment she rolled out of the way. Stamos is stunned.   
Tyra is getting up and moving away from Stamos. That is odd, what do you think Broderick.  
Very odd indeed.  
  
Tyra has an intense look on her face like she is concentrating very hard. Look, her skin is getting lighter. How odd, it almost looks as though she was turning plastic. She is plastic, this strange ability must have been picked up from the set of "Life Size" where Banks turned from a doll into a human.   
Stamos tries to fight of banks but she is only hurting her hands by punching Banks (these models don't have much common sense)   
I will kiss it and make it better for her   
Shut up Broderick   
Stamos looks like she is finally getting a clue, and she looks like she has a new game plan. What is she doing. It looks like she is changing. Yes that is the only word for it, this must be her mystique ability from X-men. But what is her plan. What is she thinking of doing. Whoa, her body is getting very thin and stretched out. Why she looks like gain piece of human paper. What is her plan.   
You idiot, can't you see. This is one of the oldest fights in history. It's PAPER VS. PLASTIC. This is a grocery bag fight. We will finally see which one is better. Banks starts towards Stamos, but Stamos has her covered (literally). Stamos is rapping herself around Banks trying to suffocate her. Banks is getting blue in the face. She is loosing air. Her face is going strange and terrible colors. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd, yes she's out. Rebecca Romjin Stamos has one the match. Well you knew it had to. Paper always beets rock. Thank you folks, please come again.   
  
And now we need a janitor big time. Almost all the seats are covered with some sort of white liquid. I think its, oh never mind. That's the show, I'm Alex with my partner… Hey where did he go. Wait, what is he doing down there. Broderick, get away from Tyra.  
  
Bye folks, I have to stop my partner from kidnapping a supermodel for his own uses. See Yah!  
  
~The Shadow 


End file.
